I Wish
by quinnofhearts
Summary: The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. After many wishes Lizzie ends up in a world she believes she can fix. This story is focused around Lizzie's and Klaus's anger issuses, and how they could get along. One broken soul to another. Random but I hope you enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**AN: So its been a long time since I've been on FanFic. I hope my grammer and spelling have improved! (not holding my breath lol) I wrote all this on my phone with the help of grammarly. So please don't leave mean comments. Im not saying constructive criticism isn't welcomed just not mean ones with no nice or helping words.**

**This is a story that popped into my head while I was watching legacies ****Last night on Netflix. I really like the show and I know everyone says they see Kai (I think his name is. Idk I never watched vampire diaries after the originals left the show lol) in Lizzie but idk I saw all that pain and thought of Klaus. Being broken from the start, needing to lean on family in a way that breaks the family. Could totally be wrong but I enjoyed writing this. Idk if anyone will like it but if you do please tell me and I'll try to write more! **

_It's been three years since I wished to fix the world I shouldn't have wished for in the first place. I'm 19 now. For the most part, I've been able to fix things, Hope was born and still lives in New Orleans with her parents just like any kid should. I didn't know everything about the hollow but I knew enough to warn Klaus and not to toot my own horn but stop that psycho bitch-witch. Also as my reward, I asked that Klaus fund a school for magical beings. Take that genie! She said it couldn't be done. Ha!_

_On the less positive note without dad, my "episodes" have only been harder to deal with. But I'm managing. Klaus's rage on rage isn't really great for me but Elijah has been more helpful. He's kind of the Josie to Klaus's Lizzie. But soon enough my little Josie will be all grown up and help me through the ups and downs:) another not so great mention would be the fact I'm on eggshells around Klaus as of the moment. Apparently, any talk of his mom or dad isn't to wise even after all this time. I was just trying to give me a compliment saying he would never be his crazy witch mom or tell em you ran into a door dad... but I think he took it the wrong way. Either way, I'm not saying sorry it was a compliment_!

I put down my pen and looked up to see who just walked in the room. I smiled at Klaus hoping he's over our fight. His dead stare back told me he wasn't.

"O M G. Really your still mad?" I ask annoyed as I stood slamming the pen on my lavender leather journal. "You are impossible."

"Little witch just because you were useful does not mean you still are" his tone was sharp, and his eyes were narrowed at me.

"Will you just forgive me already?" I huffed sitting back down not taking his words to heart.

"I do not forgive... especially to those who are not sorry," he said matter of factly.

I watched him as he sat in the throne of a chair in front of me, his eyebrows raised unamused by me. Still, after all these years I thought he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Well I'm not sorry" I agreed smugly. "Because I was giving you a compliment"

"Your compliments are deadly it seems" Elijah announced himself to the room by doing what he does best. Getting in the middle of Klaus's problems.

I turned to see him as always dressed as fine as a groom. God was he handsome too. Originals have this thing about them. Either it's just an ability they have they didn't pass down to normal vamps or being so old let them really master their own Bram stroker talents.

"Nicer then my insults" I retorted.

"Now my brother won't tell me why you for a lack of better terms are in the dog house... care to enlighten me?" Elijah asked as he poured himself and Klaus a drink.

"In short I told him he was a great dad" I huffed slouching into the sofa like an upset child.

"It doesn't matter now Elijah" Klaus quickly tried to change the subject before I repeated my actual words.

Klaus stood grabbing his drink from his brother taking a long sip.

"It matters if it affected you so brother," Elijah said concerned for his brother or concerned about his brothers next meltdown I couldn't tell.

"Look" I started standing up and facing Klaus. "I'm... ah, no can't say it" I quickly changed my mind on my apology. "It just makes me feel all icky to even try," I said shaking off my goosebumps.

I realized I past the point of no return. His face turned quickly from annoyed and hurt to rage. Crap. He took long steps across the room until he was in front of me.

"You, mortal little witch seem to think you are immortal in a house full of originals" his voice was low but his anger was off the charts.

My eyes were wide waiting for the snap, he always snapped. This was only one shoe, the other one was bound to drop.

"Look I was just trying to be nice. I never claimed to be good at it" I augured.

"Klaus, is this really needed?" Elijah spoke up from behind his brother.

"Oh dear brother I think lessons long overdo" Klaus smirked at me.

"Okay I get your angry but stop threatening me," I said starting to feel my own anger boiling up. "It's been three years and I'm over every time you get a bug up your ass you talk about beheading me"

"Who are you to talk to an original hybrid this way!" Klaus yelled.

And there was the other shoe. I rolled my eyes I could feel the magic from the house filling me up. I didn't mean to take any it just happened.

"Stop it!" I yelled back matching his volume. "I'm so over this!"

I went to turn away, Storm off in protest but Klaus grabbed my arm stopping me. Again I had no control over my power but this time instead of the house I siphoned from Klaus himself. I knew he felt it and saw it. I didn't wanna threaten him, but my body had a mind of its own.

My eyes widen as I looked at him. He was the last person I wanted to test like this. Klaus wasn't lying he doesn't forgive, he just sits in your mistake for the rest of his life, feeling it over and over again. I understood, in fact, knew what that feels like. My body felt jittery as I was so full of magic. The house was like a sip of strong coffee, Klaus, on the other hand, was like a hit of drugs. I felt powerful, unmatchable, my heart raced, and along with it my mind.

"Yell at me, get it out already so we can get over this!" I provoke him even though I said I didn't want to.

I pulled my arm away staring him down. Daring him to do something I knew was very much in his power to do.

"You've tried me for the last time" Klaus Warned.

"Brother" Elijah tried as he always does to stop us. As always he failed.

"First of all, you should be thanking me!" I spat out at him, arms folded, and my face turned smugly to the side.

"Thank you?" Klaus laughed mockingly.

I felt the power inside me stewing. Like a bolt of lightening inside me running up and down me, controlling me.

"Yes," I answered sternly. "You whole perfect life is thanks to me... your welcome"

Klaus moves around me like a vulture. He wasn't touching me but he was so close I could feel every moment he made.

"I thought you did all this for that picture perfect family you always talk about," Klaus said till he finally stood in front of me again. "And yet I am always left wondering where are mommy and daddy? If you saved them why aren't they here with you? Oh, and where is that sister you wanted to kill?" Klaus was proud of himself, I could tell my pain made him proud.

With his mention of my family, I felt like there was a rope inside my head holding on to my composure, sense, and calmness. And with those words, the rope snapped and all of those things fell into a dark hole.

Mentally and physically I stumbled catching on to Klaus so I didn't fall to the floor. I could hear my dads words echoing around me. I killed Josie. I could hear Josie tell me she hates me. Hear Klaus tell me I killed her. And that was all I could hear, that and a ringing. Over and over. The worst things I've ever heard just kept repeating. If Klaus was saying more, if Elijah was interrupting our fight I couldn't hear them. In my mind I saw dad being beaten to death, I saw the pine box that held Josie, and in reality, I saw the living room of the Mikelson house. Saw the cream walls spinning, saw flashes of Elijah and Klaus, saw their lips moving and no words coming out.

I could hear my voice going a million miles an hour in my head, but I couldn't make out a single word. My heart was racing, and I was spinning out of control. I couldn't find the words to express myself, my feelings, my anxiety, my fears, I felt paralyzed. I felt like everything was out of my control and I had to sit still and watch everything I love die. Finally, one thought was clear, it was like a whisper.

scr... scr... scr... eam... eam... eam...

Slowly it was raising in volume till it was deafening.

Scream... scream... scream... SCREAM... SCREAM... SCREAM, SCREAM, SCREAM, SCREAM, SCREAMSCREAMSCREAMSCREAM! LET GO!

I felt the pressure going, felt the magic leaving my body. I was feeling sweet release and God was it making me happy. Till something that didn't happen often happened. I became aware. The room was destroyed, a fire was set ablaze on the curtains. Elijah was yelling at me to stop and Klaus was staring watching me break but his stare shifted when he heard small footsteps. Then his stare of ravel turned to fear.

In three years I've gained many talents. Making my magic move as quick as vampires was one. In a blur, I saw Klaus rush to the door frame trying to beat the broken sharp piece of wood to hopes small body. But he wasn't fast enough. But just as I did when I nearly hurt my dad so many times reaction kicks in me and I stopped the object right before it pierced her body.

I was shaking looking at what I've done. I broke everything. I saw the way little Hope, Elijah, and Klaus was looking at me. I broke everything. I could tell Hope was scared, I saw Elijah was sighing in relief but Klaus. I cried uncontrollably as I looked at him. He had tears down his cheeks, he had pure fear screaming across his face. I broke everything. Hope ran into his arms crying, Elijah was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear him, I couldn't break my eye contact with Klaus. He hated me now. I broke everything.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed out.

I click onto myself trying to find any comfortable as I fell down to the floor surround by the rumble. I broke everything... I'm broken.


	2. A Good Day

**Chapter two! Idk if anyone is reading this story but I am enjoying writing it. I don't actually know how to word Lizzie feelings I'm just expressing them from experience. If you do stumble on this story please leave a review it would mean the world! Thank you! **

I sat as far away from Klaus as I could on the love seat that trapped us close. I had my right leg crossed away from Klaus unable to stop it from shaking. I couldn't bear to look at him or Cami so I stared at the left wall of a picture of a flower.

"So who wants to start" Cami broke the long silence.

We both refused to look at anything besides the walls and Cami sighed in annoyance.

"Anyone want to say why we're here?" Cami tried again. "Lizzie!" Cami gestured to me.

I felt heat raise up at in me at the mention of my name.

"Why me!" I looked at Klaus then Cami upset. "He's older shouldn't he have to be the bigger person?!" I protest.

"Alright I'll go first" Klaus stood dramatically looking at both Cami and I. "We're here because you nearly killed my daughter." He said dryly and accusing.

"Excuse you!" I stood fast looking at him. "We're here because your ever temperamental temper got the best of you again" I correct him.

Klaus approached me quickly his hand eye level to me. I knew this move. It was the angry dad move. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest.

"It is for Elijah I am here. If it were up to me I would have ripped your pretty little head off after the stunt you pulled near my daughter." Klaus gripped his hand into a fist showing me just how easy it would be for him to snap my neck.

"Klaus!" Cami yelled slamming her notebook down on her chair.

"It's okay I'm used to his never-ending death threats," I said monotone to mock him.

"Klaus" Cami stressed for him to stop. "Both of you sit!" Cami ordered.

I huffed and sat, my arms still crossed. I watched as he made his way over to the window seal. He chose to lean there just to show he had power over the situation. I rolled my eyes at the power play.

"Why don't we talk about the... outburst" Cami struggled to name me losing it magically.

I hugged myself tighter and turned to look out the window cursing myself when I made eye contact with Klaus. I knew he saw it. What her question did to me. I knew he saw my eyes lose the strength I like to show people. I turned back to Cami and smiled.

"Let's talk" I agreed. "What do you wanna know"

"Why did it happen?" Cami asked.

I could tell by her eyes she cared. I don't know why that hurt me. I stood fast unable to stop moving. It's been a while since I had to express myself. It wasn't easy to do.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Elijah told me a few things Klaus said" Cami suggested. "Do you think anything he said triggered you?"

I thought back to Klaus's words. "Where is that sister you wanted to kill?" He asked me right before I lost it.

"Josie" I breathed out.

I felt my heart shatter. I grabbed my chest feeling my breathing burn. I felt out of control, I felt myself slipping away. I grabbed on to the small table behind the love seat keeping myself standing. I dropped my head closing my eyes tightly shut trying to think happy thoughts.

"Daddy" I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face but I stood as strong as I could and didn't let a sob leave my lips.

As fast as I was losing myself I felt a spark light inside me. I am going to be okay! Dad and Josie were fine, happy, alive! I saved them! I'm the hero! I did the impossible! I let go of the console table and fixed my hair and whipped the tears from my face. I couldn't help but smile wide at both of them.

"Wow" I laughed happily. "I haven't talked to someone in so long this felt great" I cheered.

"That's great" Cami seemed confused.

I sat on the love seat still smiling, and basking in all these good feelings.

"I just thought I ruined everything but really just living in that feeling was ruining everything" I acknowledged. "Really I fixed everything, I'm like a real freaking hero" I giggled.

I grabbed my bag and stood smiling brightly at Klaus.

"I'm sorry about nearly stabbing Hope, and about mentioning your parents. I just know we're going to get through this" I turned to look at Cami. "Thanks"

With that, I left Cami's apartment. Today was too beautiful to waste!

...

I continued to feel amazing as I slipped into bed after a pampering shower and facial treatment. The freshly washed dark teal velvet comforter was heavenly on my skin.

"Josie I had such a great-" I stopped turning to see empty space instead of another bed next to me. "Josie" I whispered sadly.

Everything that was great today faded away. All that was left was loneliness. I stared at the empty space crying and holding a pillow. I fixed everything and yet I was alone. I was stupid and shellfish and now I'm paying the price. I'm 19 now, I'm an adult. I missed the last few years I had with my parents to raise me. I miss everything.

I stood wrapping the blanket around me. I was hoping someone was awake. I walked outside my room listening for sound someone was awake. I didn't hear anything. I sniffled and shuffled my way to Hope's room. I made sure I was quite as I looked into the sleeping toddler's room. She was passed out and cuddling with a stuffed pony Klaus gave her.

I was happy when I heard footsteps from a few rooms down. I made my way towards them realizing it was Klaus's room. Better him then nothing.

"Knock, knock," I said as I opened the door slowly. "Klaus?"

"Come in" he called from further in the room.

I shuffled to him still huddling in my blanky. I took in the state of the room. Paints were everywhere and Klaus was standing in front of an easel.

"What are you painting?" I asked standing next to him looking at the black blob.

"Hmm," he turned looking at me unamused by my presence.

"Can we please not fight" I begged. My voice broke from my emotions. "We don't have to talk if that's easier," I told him shuffling over to the loveseat to his right.

I sat down watching him watch me. He seemed smug until his face softened just slightly and he eased. He still didn't say anything just continued painting. I laid down propping my head up on the armrest with my left hand. He was very passionate about his art and he was very beautiful as he painted. I couldn't tell if it was because he had no angry in him or so much angry pointed at one thing.

We continued like this for hours. I couldn't imagine anything bringing me any comfort without Josie but this did. It was charming to watch him paint. Distracting even.

"I thought you hated me" Klaus finally broke the silence. Though he made no attempt at eye contact.

"Only sometimes" I joked.

"Why are you here then?" Klaus asked seriously.

I shifted so I would be sitting. I fixed the blanket so it would still be wrapped around me. I thought for a second about what to say. Continue with the joke or level with him and be serious too.

"I don't actually hate you" I was honest. "Your hard to deal with but so am I" I shrugged.

"Your a good lair" Klaus commented as if he was stating a fact. He still wouldn't tear his eyes from his next masterpiece.

"Hey, I'm not lying to you" I correct him. "If I hated you I would just tell you"

I stood walking over to him shorting the distance between us hoping if he looked at me he would see I wasn't lying. As I stood next to the Klaus I regretted abandoning my warm blanket. My thin matching PJ tank top and short shorts did nothing to keep me warm.

"Klaus" I grabbed his arm turning his attention to me. "Our fight sucked and got way out of hand but I don't hate you," I told him without ever leaving his stare.

"And why should I believe you?" He questioned. "Everyone in this house hates me for one reason or another" again he refused to show any pain only speaking in a tone that was factual.

"My sister told me she hated me once," I think back to popular Josie. "And when I freaked out she didn't flinch to leave everything behind and follow me" I felt naked sharing this story to him. "Hate sucks and it hurts but hate is never bigger than their love"

Klaus looked away fast at the mention of love. He started his normal walk around the room to avoid situations.

"Least know I don't hate you" I huffed still standing by his easel.

"Hard to believe" he countered. "With all the witch dramatics" he mocked me.

I folded my arms not giving up.

"Look we can't hate each other!" I demanded. "Because we are both unbearable, paranoid, angry bitches. We have to be able to freak out on each other and be okay afterward. It's our thing" I informed him of our unspoken packed.

"I wasn't informed we had a 'thing'" he walked back over to me.

He was obviously more amused then when I first walked in here. I smiled at his smirk. I shrugged playfully.

"Yes I magic out on your ass and you threaten to kill me, till we've both gotten out our daily angry," I told him holding back laughter failing at the end of my sentence. "Then..." I dragged out my words as I headed back to the love seat plopping down and smiling at him. "We end the night here..." I gestured to the room. "So we don't have to be lonely" I wanted to keep the smiles going but as that confession left my lips I just sounded pitiful.

I smiled sadly hopping he agreed to my plan.

"I don't mind not being alone" he nodded trying to play it off.

I smiled at him and I saw he couldn't keep his smile away either as he made sure to only look at his painting at not me.

The rest of the night was the best I could ask for. We both talked about our day, week and person enjoyments. I learned Klaus mastered many musical instruments, and woodworking till he tried his hand at painting seriously.

And I told him all about the many things I've tried at failed at. Ballet, gymnastics, horseback riding, writing, painting being one of my bigger flops. And somehow the sun was coming up and my eyes couldn't seem to stay open on that small love seat.

"Today was good." I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
